Bond
by Feliona
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, something felt missing in Sendou Aichi's heart. At first, everything was okay. He thought he would remain with his friends for eternity. But as time will pass, he will have to decide his fate: face the present or isolate himself in fear. But something else is going on. And Kai is determined to find out what. Slight!Kaichi. (My version of Neon Messiah).
1. My Name is Aichi (Prologue)

**I know what you're thinking: _Dude, you have a LOT of incomplete stories. Why start this? _Well, I got inspired by Neon Messiah. And I kinda knew the summary of said movie. But I want to write my own version AKA an experiment to see what happens you combine XAirii's _Shattered Glass, _Sora Matsuzake's _Gao's Pain _(Buddyfight) and AKBCardfightfan998's own version of _Neon Messiah_.**

**Without further interruptions, let's start this show! **

* * *

**絆**

**BONDS**

**Prologue  
My Name is Aichi**

* * *

_10-Year old Aichi's homework..._

My name is Aichi. Sendou Aichi to be exact. I live in Capitol City, which is next to Tokyo. And today, I'm ten. I have a mother named Sendou Shizuka, a sister named Sendou Emi and a father and a brother I've forgotten about ever since they disappeared like water on dry land.

Where do I study? I study at Miyaji Academy, my nightmare.

It's not that I hate school. It's that...a lot of people seem to hate me. They would punch me or call me names. It's been years and I've gotten used to that routine. But I never let my mother find out. She'll probably scream at me for being useless.

I've always dreamed of going to Takuetsu Academy but I feel like I'm not ready. Takuetsu is full of the most awesome people ever. They're not like Miyaji. They're full of loving and friendly people. I try tot ell my mom to transfer me, but I consider this act as rude. I rather be happy in my own school.

One day, there was someone who made me feel nostalgic.

It was a beautiful Friday. Everything was peaceful. They're all happy and I just walked on the sidewalk, feeling like a loser. Then suddenly, some kid went to me. I don't know who he was, but somehow, I feel like I've forgotten someone.

Anyway, he gave me this cool card named Blaster Blade. After that, he gave me words of motivation; something about me picturing myself big and strong like this _Blaster Blade_ he gave me. But still, I felt so scared. So he walked me home. Then, got into an accident and I had to save him. Strange thing, though. My mom felt like she was about to cry. But she shook her head and took a picture of both of us. And he stayed in our house for the whole weekend. And it was great having him around.

I went to the park to see him again, only to see his best friend on his favorite bench.

"Where's Kai-kun?"

"Kai...he moved..."

And that made my whole world shattered.

We've promised to be best friends, the bond of mates never breaking. But I guess fate had its way.

I just hope I get to meet him again.

_Aichi._

* * *

_6 years later..._

My name is Aichi. Sendou Aichi to be exact. I live in Capitol City, which is next to Tokyo. And today, I'm sixeen. I have a mother named Sendou Shizuka, a sister named Sendou Emi and a father and a brother I've forgotten about ever since they disappeared like water on dry land. I don't know how, but even until now, they still bother me.

I study in Miyaji Academy. I went to Miyaji before, then Hitsue, then I came back here.

The people who used to bully me were now great friends. We bonded together like real friends. Not only that, I became the VF Asia Circuit a few months ago.

I have a lot of friends. There's Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun, Kamui-kun, Ultra Rare, Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun, Shin-san, Miwa-kun, Misaki, Ren-san, Leon-san, Jillian, Sharlene, Team S.I.T. and my greatest rival: Kai-kun.

Back then, he gave me a card called "Blaster Blade" and told me to be strong. I did, and look where it got me now. I made so many friends and rivals in my life that I became happy.

Yesterday, the whole world was possessed by Reverse. But I saved Kai-kun before he disappeared. And everything went back to normal.

Except...

"Aichi-sama, will you teach me how to cardfight?"

"Aichi, you are the greatest!"

"Aichi, how can I improve my deck?"

"You are the best!"

Once again, I was surrounded by fans. And again, I became popular.

I just hope everything will turn out this way.

* * *

_Legion Mate..._

My name is Aichi. Sendou Aichi to be exact. I live in Capitol City...no, I _used _to live in that city, which is next to Tokyo. And today, I'm sixteen. I have a mother named Sendou Shizuka, a sister named Sendou Emi and something has made me face my past again.

What is a bond?

What are friends?

I don't know...anymore.

I just wish...everyone's safe.

And you know, I've discovered something about Papa.

Papa is-

* * *

**...comments? (I know it's short but that's how prologues are) :3**

**EDIT: Sorry for the time thing XD.**


	2. Change

**I know Neon Messiah is officially set after Legion Mate. But nevertheless, I'm still continuing it. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**絆**

**BONDS**

**Chapter 1  
Change**

* * *

And September came.

Soon, leaves that once turned the cool green have mutated to the warm colors of the fire. Baby birds that once enjoyed their infant days in the season of spring and their childhood when they basked into the heat of summer soon were taught to fly in order to prepare themselves for the winter season that will occur a few months later. On that season, the wind was too cold in Capitol City. People who once wore sleeveless shirts started getting their jackets from their closets to fit in with the others. And those animals who once hid in the shadows soon started coming out of their shells. That's right. It was a beautiful change and a new beginning.

While the change came, a boy not older than sixteen shifted to the other side so his face wouldn't be smacked by the light and the cold breeze that passed through his window. He wasn't that much of a morning person. But he didn't understand how everyone, even his rival, could not be much of a morning hater. And when you're not a morning person, there's a fat chance that you might get yelled...by your sister.

"Aichi, when are you going to get up!?"

The boy, Aichi, groaned while using his wide pillow to cover his ears.

"Emi, it's not even the first day of school. Can't you spare a guy who slept three hours ago?"

"But weren't you supposed to have a cardfight with Kai-san by nine?"

"And what time is it?"

"Almost lunch time,"

And that's when his eyes snapped open at the realization.

"I'M LATE!"

Immediately, he got up, not caring if his bed was messier than yesterday. He took a quick bath, brushed his teeth, wore his pink sweater and white jacket, got his deck and ran without even eating lunch.

"ITTEKIMASU!"

And from the window, Emi sighed.

"That Aichi...when will he learn to be the morning person?" She decided to fix his bed before eating her lunch. But before getting the pillows from the floor, she noticed that Aichi's secret drawer was out. And what's worse was that the it was unlock because his key was still at the table.

_I wonder..._she thought. Emi decided to open the drawer a little more. Then, the pink-haired girl found a picture frame.

"What is this?"She muttered. And as the picture was revealed, her eyes widened.

"What the...?"

* * *

"Konnichiwa!"

A brunette and a blonde turned towards the entrance of the shop. And in front of them was the person the brunette has been waiting for: Sendou Aichi.

Kai sighed. "About time you came..."

Aichi giggled nervously. "Sorry, Kai-kun. You see, some old friends of mine and I were chatting using Skype the whole night. Akira didn't want to sleep, so I just talked to them until it was night in their place. But now," He yawned and said, "I'm okay."

Suddenly, there was a growl.

"...Aichi, was that you?"Miwa asked, trying to hold his laugh. And said boy blushed. "Sorry. I forgot to-"

"There you are!"

All three pair of eyes turned to a disappointed little girl, carrying a paper bag.

"Emi!"

"You forgot to eat so I brought you your lunch!"

If looks could kill, Aichi would have been already in the afterlife. At that moment, he wanted to disappear already. If he had the power of teleportation, he could have immediately disappeared right in front of their eyes and send himself back to his house to sleep. But sadly, he couldn't.

And Emi shoved the paper bag onto his hands before walking out.

It turned into an awkward silence until Misaki came down.

"Aichi, when are you going to start moving?"

Said boy snapped back into reality, along with the other two.

"Ah...s-sorry, Misaki-san,"He then went to the counter and put the paper bag down. "Is it okay if I leave my lunch here?" "I'm okay with it,"

Both players went to the fight table. They brought out their decks, put a Grade 0 on the Vanguard Circle and drew five cards from the deck itself.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

**"Stand up (the) Vanguard!"**

And their astral bodies have appeared on Cray.

"Eradictator Perdition Laser, Newt!"Kai exclaimed.

"Spirit Seeker, Filbus!"Aichi exclaimed.

And this caught the attention of the brunette, Miwa and Misaki.

"A new Royal Paladin deck?"

Aichi nodded. "And Kai-kun also changed his deck, right?" Kai nodded. "Yes. It's Kagero and Narukami combined into one deck. So, who should start?"

"I will,"Aichi said. He drew a card from the deck and pulled out a Grade 1 from his hand.

"I ride Guardian of Cloud Nine, Gangalen!"

Gangalen appeared while Filbus was separated from him.

"My turn. Stand and draw,"Kai drew a card from his deck and pulled out a Grade 1 card form his hand.

"I ride Eternal Red River Soldier, Rikus. I move Newt to the rearguard circle. And using Rikus' skill, I can call Private Dragon Monk, Ginkaku from my deck," The card suddenly came to the brunette's hand. He then put the card on the front row of the rearguard circles. "With Ginkaku on the rearguard circle, I can activate his skill. I retire a Grade 2 that's on my hand and search for another Grade 2 card on the deck."He searched for another Grade 2 card on his deck. Then, Kai shuffled it. "Since I found a Grade 2 card, my Vanguard and Ginkaku get an additional two thousand power." And the two had 10000 power thanks to Ginkaku's skill. "Next, I call Sergeant Of Camp Eight, Arus to the back. With a boost from Arus, Ginkaku attacks your Vanguard." From 10000 power, Ginkaku's power was now 15000. And as soon as Kai did a Drive Trigger Check, the card was revealed to be a draw trigger. "Draw trigger. I give the power to Ginkaku and draw."

And Ginkaku (20000) attacked Gangalen (6000).

Aichi sighed. "Damage trigger check!"

And the card was revealed.

"No trigger."He then put the card on his damage zone.

"Turn end."Kai said. Aichi smiled. "I stand a draw!"He drew a card from the deck and smiled.

_Now is the time, right Kai-kun? _He thought. The bluenette then smirked.

"Spirits ascending to the light, souls that have been trapped by the darkness! Now wake up, mighty warrior, for you are their only hope! Stand up, my avatar! I ride...!"

The card was then put on the Vanguard Circle.

"...Spirit Warrior, Blaster Blade!"

Miwa's eyes widened. "Spirit Warrior, Blaster Blade!?" Even Misaki was surprised. "Those weren't coming out until next month!" This time, Kai was surprised. "What the!? Where did you get them!?"

Aichi rubbed his chin. "To be honest, I kind of had this dream..."

This captured Misaki's attention more. "What dream?"

This time, Aichi bit his lip. "Well...I was in Cray. I don't remember how it exactly looked like, but it was different. It's like half of the United Sanctuary was dark and the other one was light. Then, Blaster Blade Liberator appeared to me. He said..."

_"My Vanguard, I'm afraid to say this...but you need to abandon the Liberators first,"_

_Aichi was shocked. "What happened?"_

_Blaster Blade sighed. "I'm sorry. You see, after Takuto-sama disappeared, Void started putting a curse on the units. Alfred tried to call the leaders of each nation. But only three-fourths of the Dragon Empire are safe and the Zoo Nation, Magallanica Nation and Star Gate Nation are okay. The rest are already started feeling weak. Some are starting to turn into beasts. If you use us, it won't be safe because Void might be hiding in one of the cards and Reverse might start all over again,"_

_"So what should I do now?"_

_Blaster Blade sighed. "There's only one nation that's safe,"_

_This time, Aichi was confused. "But aren't there six countries in Cray?"_

_"Actually, there was one more. It's located at the north and so far, is the safest. It's the Spirit Nation. Flogal has cloned some of the units, including me, and she's currently sending them to the Spirit Nation. So...you need to use that deck until then. Sorry."_

"And the moment I ran to Card Capital, I saw that my deck _has _changed,"

And everyone was silent.

"So...Void has returned again?"

All turned to see a certain blonde girl on the door.

"Kourin-san!"

Kourin sighed. "I know. It seemed like the remaining units are trying to find ways to change the decks. For instance, Dragonic Overlord and Vermillion decided to clash together in the Spirit Nation, along with the remaining units. The same thing happened to Genesis and Oracle Think Tank. And I heard that the leaders of the Nova Grappler clan and the Dimensional Place are signing a treaty on going to the Spirit Nation,"

Miwa blinked. "But what's the Spirit Nation?"

Kourin shrugged. "I don't exactly know what it is. But actually, Leon came to my place and told me that the Spirit Nation is where the Sanctuary is,"

"Sanctuary?"Aichi asked. She nodded. "Yeah. Takuto was actually the king of that place. But ever since he disappeared, the throne remained empty, a sign that Cray is in total danger once again. According to Leon, the Spirit Nation is where units are being combined together temporarily to make a new deck. The residents, the Elfers, are the ones who do the ritual for two nations to combine into one. And the ritual is usually done when no one is sitting on the throne,"

"So because the king is not sitting on the throne in the Spirit Nation, Void has a chance to attack, right?"Kai asked. Kourin nodded. "And for the safety of the units, they decided to combine two clans to make a new deck so Void won't come out of those cards."

Miwa sighed. "So that explains everything...about Aichi's and Kai's new decks. Does that mean...?"

"Yeah. Misaki's deck changed too. Almost all Cardfighters are affected by this change,"

Misaki sighed. "So that explained everything..."

Kourin closed her eyes. "Also, Leon sent me out to warn everyone in Capitol City about it. So, be careful,"

And she went out.

Then, silence...

...until Aichi's stomach growled.

"Can we continue tomorrow, Kai-kun? I'm kind of hungry and sleepy today,"

Kai nodded. "Alright,"

Aichi smiled while putting his deck back into his deck holder. "I'll be going. See you tomorrow!"

And the boy left with his packed lunch.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Konnichiwa!"

Aichi smiled upon entering the shop. But the moment he came in, he saw Kamui, Naoki and Shingo standing up.

"Is it true, onii-san; about Void and the Spirit Nation?"

Aichi nodded. "Yeah. Did your deck changed?"

Naoki nodded. "Yeah. Same thing with Kamui and Granny Glasses here. Even Asaka's deck was affected,"

Aichi gasped. "If the Dark Zone is affected, does that mean...!?"

Kai nodded. "Team Foo Fighters' and Team Avengers' decks changed. The same thing go with Team S.I.T. Genius and Team Caesar,"

Shingo fixed his glasses. "President's, Vice's and Maki-chan's deck went through the same thing,"

The bluenette sighed. "So the war is already starting. But why...?"

Suddenly, all seven heard footsteps from the counter.

"Shin-san..."Misaki mumbled.

"By the way, Aichi-kun, Kai-kun, you have mail,"

The two looked at each other and went to the counter.

"What is it?"Aichi asked. Sub-manager picked up the envelope and gave it to Aichi. Soon, Aichi tore the envelope to see a card with fancy writing on it.

Both decided to read it.

_Dear Sendou Aichi and Kai Toshiki _("So your last name is Kai? Why?" "...I don't want to talk about it,")

_As part of the top three greatest cardfighters in Asia and the world, you two are invited to the Vanguard Grand Prix World Championship. The best cardfighters all over the world will travel to four countries around the world: India, Ireland, France and South America. Our initial meeting for the contestants is at Seoul, South Korea on September 20, 2014. Once again, we look forward to you joining in._

_Sincerely,  
The Cardfighting Corp._

"Wait...so only the two of us?"Aichi asked. Shin nodded. Aichi's head turned to meet the brunette's head. "Now what?" Kai smiled. "Let's move on together, Aichi," Aichi smiled. "Alright, Kai-kun,"

_**It may be a change, but as long as my friends are there, I was safe...**_

_**...or so I thought.**_

* * *

**I'll probably update a day or two before my birthday (September 2).**

**...comments? :3**


End file.
